K9's Random Day
by Dogs2me
Summary: What Would Happen If The Doctor Took K9 To A Country Fair? How Much Mayhem Would They Cause And How Would They Gt Out Of Some Sticky Situations? Find Out Here! A One Off Based On The Writers Day About Going To A Country Fair. Please Read And Review.


**Note From The Author**

**H**ello, ok. This story is about well, random doggy things. I will tell you why. It's because today I visited a country fair and I was with my best friend. We were watching police dogs and we both randomly started saying: "Imagine K-9 going over the high wall or jumping in the water?" and things like that. Because we both like writing random stories, she has given me some funny ideas. Ok, so most of this won't make sense, but just try to imagine. I hope you enjoy this. (Some ideas came from The Animal Lover who is also on this site, she was my best friend who went there with me.)

Dogs2me

**K-9's Random Day**

**K**-9 and The Doctor went to the Robin Hood Country show and there were loads of dogs there. First, they went to an agility course where Police Dogs put on a show.

"You can do that, easy! Let's take you there!" The Doctor shouted.

"Affirmative!" Agreed K9. So The Doctor and his robot friend went to there.

K9 got a bit stuck.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" The Doctor asked.

"Negatory." K9 fell off the wall with a smash. He landed on is back.

"K9! Are you OK?"

"Affirmative." He started to hover over the wall.

The instructor came over.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He shouted. His face turned bright red.

"No it's not. He's a dog and he got over the wall." The Doctor explained.

Soon, owners started to light the rings of fire. An Alsatian called 'Indi' started to run and jump through it.

"Fire!" K9 beeped and whirred. He squirted water on the ring and put it out and got Indi all wet! Indi got angry and cold. Everyone stared at Doctor and K9.

Next, they went to 'DockDogs' Swimming Pool. Owners threw tennis balls in a massive swimming pool on a platform and dogs ran and jumped off the platform or went down the ramp.

"Hey! You could try that!" Doctor shouted in an excited voice.

"Negative." K9 refused.

"Oh come on!" Doctor lifted K9 and waited in line.

Soon, it was their go. The Doctor and K9 went to the platform.

"Fetch!" Doctor threw a tennis ball into the pool.

"You expect me to fetch you that!"

"Yep!" Doctor replied.

"Would you like to use the ramp?"

"Negatory."

"OK." The Doctor lifted the robotic dog and took him to the ramp.

"Go!" Commanded The Doctor. K9 slipped down the ramp and hovered back up.

"What do you think your doing!" Doctor growled.

"Not going into the water. That's what I'm doing!" K9 hissed.

"Oh yes you are!" Doctor lifted up his dog and threw him into the water.

"Help... ...Me... ...master...!" K9 sunk into the water.

"BOOM!"

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this…" he said as he jumped into the water after him.

A random girl pointed at him and shouted:

"HA-HA! YOU'RE SWIMMING IN SMELLY DOG WATER WITH BEETLES IN!"

"Oh shut up!" He shouted picking up the bits of exploded K-9 and running off with them. Ten minutes later, he came out with a new K-9.

Next they saw….

"Bumper Boats!" They both shouted.

The Doctor paid for both of them to have a ride. Kids started to attack Doctor. Then K9.

"Wee!" They shouted when they were free and spinning.

After that, they both went Water Zorbing. K9 was good at it. Doctor couldn't fit.

"Hey! There's a fat kid in there!" Shouted a random boy.

"Hey! I'm not fat! I'm just tall!"

The Doctor was scrunched up in a little ball.

"Hey! He agrees with me!" Shouted the kid, even though he couldn't hear him.

K9 hovered in the ball and floated away.

So he came back to the country fair after another ten minutes with another

K9.

Soon, they spotted a Jousting tournament. They watched as four white

Horses ran around the field followed by one evil looking horse and rider all dressed in black.

"Dark Knight!" K9 and The Doctor shouted at them.

They ran to the arena and started to beat them up with water melons and stuffed balls.

"Don't worry, people! We'll save you!" Shouted the Doctor!

"Die! Die! Die!" They shouted.

They didn't do that for long, because the staff members went over to them and kicked them out.

"I wonder where the other K9s are?" The Doctor asked walking back to the TARDIS with K9.

"I do not know the answer to that question master." The K9 replied.

As the TARDIS de-materialised, the speakers from inside of the country fair announced:

"AND LET'S CONGRATULATE OUR WINNERS OF THE WEEKLY DOG COMPETION: K9 MARK 4, K9 MARK 5 AND FIDO!"

"I guess we will never know." The Doctor said to himself.


End file.
